Quand les arbres perdent leurs feuilles
by Petra-Orin
Summary: -Je vous ai aimé, je le jure, autant que je l'ai pu. Tout s'est passé si vite. Une éternité c'est trop rapide. Et même si je ne peux plus vous le dire... Merci pour tout, commandant. OS Rivetra (LevixPetra) enjoy!


**Lorsque les arbres perdent leurs feuilles**

Le temps passé auprès de mon coporal file comme un cheval au galop, cela fait maintenant sept mois que moi et tout le squad combattons à ses côtés. Il y a peu nous avons accueilli une nouvelle recru, un cas très spécial que nous avons à notre charge Eren. Il a la capacité de se transformer en titan... Je ne pensais pas vivre assez longtemps pour voir quelque chose comme ça... J'avoue qu'au départ, j'avais très peu confiance en lui... Mais en tant qu'équipe nous devons tous croire en nous, offrir chacun un bout de son âme à l'autre. En ce qui concerne quelqu'un en particulier, je lui dévourais la mienne entière... Rivaille... La raison entière de mon existance tiens en ce seul mot. J'aimerais tellement lui faire comprendre à quel point je tiens à lui...

….

Je l'ai fait, je lui ai enfin avoué. J'ai déclaré ma flamme à mon commandant. En plus, pas dans des super conditions, je lui servais le café... Mais à ce moment, j'ai tout risqué, mon poste, ma dignité, et mon cœur. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à la réponse que j'ai eu en retour. Après un silence glaçant typique du commandant, celui ci a pris ma main, l'a embrassé, et m'a demandé sur son ton amorphe (mais sexy) de rester à ses côtés, pour toujours. Je n'y ai pas cru au premier coup. Je me suis décomposée, puis ai rougit, de honte, j'ai du passer par toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. Quoi ? Je quoi ? Pour toujours ? Mais c'est bien trop court !

Du coup, nous somme fiancés, mais dans le secret... Je pense que cela pourrait nuire à nous deux si l'information était trop divulguée, et tout ceci pourrait créer des problèmes au sein de notre équipe. Je pense alors à Hange qui... Ou encore Auruo ...Mon cœur se brise à cette idée.

….

Aujourd'hui nous partons en mission. En mission d'exploration ! Ce n'ai pas du tout la première que je fais (ni la première ou je vais risquer ma vie hahaha). J'ai écrit une lettre à papa, j'espère qu'il ne se souciera pas trop de moi en la lisant... j'avoue que je lui ai annoncé toutes ces choses sans vraiment y mettre de forme ! Il risque encore de désaprouver ma décision, mais qu'importe, je suis grande à dix-huit ans ! « tu n'as pas assez d'expérience gnagnagna tu es trop tête en l'air gnagnagna tu sais pas cuisiner, t'es pas responsable gnagna tu sera jamais une bonne épouse, Petra » tu parles~ Le caporal m'a choisi, c'est que je suis à la hauteur de ses espérances. C'est tout ce qui m'importe. Mais avant d'être une « bonne femme » je suis une soldate de l'humanité ! Si je me suis engagée ici, c'est pour sacrifier ma force à la recherche sur l'origine des colporteurs de notre apocalypse : les titans. Je ne ferais jamais mon salut avec autant de fierté qu'actuellement, je suis plus déterminée que jamais, aujourd'hui je vais tout jouer, et gagner. J'espère que mes camarades aussi, je tiens beaucoup à eux. J'espère que tout va bien se passer, et qu'on rentrera tous saint et sauf à la base.

Les portes sont ouvertes, le départ et lancé.

…..

…..Quoi le titan femelle ? Ils ont réussi à la capturer ? L'exploration ne pouvais pas mieux tourner ! J'en reviens pas que Erd et Gunter se moquent de moi.. C'est pas vrai d'abord, je me suis pas fait pipi dessus, j-j-j'ai pas eu peur, voyons... Et ma dignité auprès d'Eren dis ! Je l'ai pris sous mon aile, c'est pas pour me ridiculiser devant ! (aaarg pourquoi ces fichus pantalons sont-t-ils blanc?)

Mais... attend... Qui est cette ombre qui se move dans les feuillages … Oh MON DIEU GUNTHER ! Cette chose habillée du même uniforme que nous lui a tranché la gorge, le voilà qu'il pend à une branche par son équipement tridimentionnel...

C-Cette chose... Je ne peux pas y croire... Elle vient de se transformer en un éclair en Titan femelle !

Eren, part devant, nous la couvrirons et nous te rejoindrons, crois en nous comme nous croyons en toi.

Ici, nous effectuons une technique à trois pour lui crever les yeux puis lui couper la nuque.

Génial, elle ne peux plus y voir maintenant ! Mais attend, comment a-t-elle pu durcir ses doigts ? Nos épées sont inéficasses, on ne peut même pas les lui trancher, et elle se couvre la nuque avec ! Salope, nous ferons sortir la chose infamme qui se cache en to... Elle a déjà régénéré ses yeux ? mais comment a-t-elle fait ? Elle s'est concentré sur la régénération de l'un des deux, pour pouvoir nous voir... Je ne crois pas ce que je vois... C'est insensé, c'est... Quel massacre, Erd vient de se faire couper en deux par la mâchoire de cette conna... Elle se relève, je dois m'éloigner ! Vite mon équipement, vite ! Auruo, fuis ! Une chose énorme me fait de l'ombre... Son pied immense s'approche très vite de m...

« PETRAAAAAAAAH »

…..

J'arrive en bas de ce chêne géant. La titan femelle s'est enfuit. J'ai jonché le chemin recouvert des cadavres de mes camarades. Gunter, Erd, Auruo... Petra. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi toi, pourquoi lorsque le rat d'égout que je suis rencontre enfin la lumière, elle doit lui être arrachée ? Son corps si frêle est plein de sang, son sang éclaboussé contre l'arbre sur lequel sa colone vertèbrale est brisée. Tu m'as promis, pour toujours. Ce toujours est bien trop court, tu avais raison. Nous devions nous unir demain, et ce demain ne viendra jamais. Mes larmes ne veulent pas couler, de toute façon mon âme a été volée, mon cœur est maintenant de pierre. J'avais rien, et j'ai perdu tout ce que j'avais pu acquir de précieux. Je me baisse à son niveau, prend son cadavre dans mes bras. Les os de son dos craquent et se déplacent lorsque je la prend. Je lui passe la main sur les yeux. Désolée Petra, ce n'est pas que je ne veux plus voir tes yeux dorés, mais je ne supporte pas ton regard figé par la Mort. Je lui ferme les yeux.

….

Je reviens seul à la base. Le commandant Erwin a une explication avec le gouvernement. Eren, lui, est entourré de ses camarades, se remet de son éprouvant combat avec Annie, et de sa forme de titan. Ce château que nous avons dépoussiéré ensemble, je m'en souviens. Des tombes qui ne contiennent pas vos corps sont placées ici, dans cette cour immense autour du chateau et fleurie d'une nature qui se fâne à l'approche de l'hivers. Quand on a du fuir la poursuite des titans ce jour là, on a jeté vos corps, ils ont volé comme les feuilles qui tombent à l'automne. Au pied de l'arbre, comme là ou tu gisais, et en dessous d'un autre où on a planté une pierre tombale sans grand sens car tu n'y es même pas... Et à quoi bon de toute façon.

Je dépose un bouquet de lys devant la pierre de granit et je me perd dans mes pensées. Soudain je sens une main sur mon épaule. Ces mains m'enlacent. Une tête se pose sur ma nuque.

« Merci pour tout, caporal »

Je ferme les yeux, essaye d'attraper ces mains qui m'échappent. La présence disparaît. Je me retourne. Elle a disparu.

« Adieu Petra. »


End file.
